


No Such Thing As a Happy Ending

by blvejay



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Execution, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvejay/pseuds/blvejay
Summary: This was never how Lauren planned it.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	No Such Thing As a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> triggers warnings!!
> 
> Suicide, death, guns, and blood ;0

This was never how Lauren planned it. The night when she’d caught the Purple Hyacinth, she knew she should have turned away. She knew she never should have shook his hand on that bridge. She knew Lune was never destined for a happy ending. Never a happy ending for both of them. 

Lauren stalked forward, and she figured she should have been crying, but she knew. This was the only way out for him. 

The crowd was quiet as Lauren stalked up the stairs, anxious whispers passed from onlooker to onlooker.

Lauren’s gaze met him at the top of the stairs and she stilled. Kieran stared up at her, forced on his knees, tied back to a post in the main square. Lauren had never seen him in such shape. They certainly hadn’t been kind to him in prison. 

But when his eyes finally fell on her, his face lit up. His eyes glazed over the gun in her hands, and he hardly spared it a glance. He seemed to understand, and all he did was nod. 

He watched her carefully as she raised the gun, staring down on him. A single hot tear streaked down her face, and she found that was all she could spare. She had finally hit her limit. Finally cried so many tears she no longer could.

He smiled at her. His gaze was soft, a simple look that said; it’s okay, you can do it. 

Lauren smiled back at him, and whispered a single phrase. “See you on the other side.”

Kieran’s eyes closed, and he leaned his head back. He was smiling.

Lauren pulled the trigger.

The gun shot was deafening, leaving Lauren’s ears ringing. She didn’t look at him. She knew the bullet hit without having to look. The crowd erupted in cheers. Lauren closed her eyes. She didn’t want to remember him like that, his head hanging, blood dripping from the hole she left in his head. She could see why he left the hyacinths now. Flowers on a grave that had not yet been dug. She wished she could leave him some too. 

She wanted to remember that smile, and Lauren smiled too.

She tipped her head back and raised her gun, sticking it to the bottom of her jaw. The crowd’s cheers turned to gasps, and she heard somebody call out her name. The tears were blurring her vision, but she didn’t close her eyes. Kieran, her first kill, but not her last. They had done it, they had found the truth. And that was enough. 

Lauren knew the moment she shook hands with him that he would be the end of her. She had just never assumed it would be this way. 

This was never how Lauren planned it, but she knew Lune was never destined for a happy ending.  
She could almost imagine their graves side by side. And she smiled at that thought. She could see their headstones next to each other, could see their names carved into the stone.

Lune, the traitors who could not bear to be apart. 

Lauren pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> im not even sorry


End file.
